


Secrets You Keep

by Missy



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Adulthood, Drabble, Gen, Growing Up, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Wonderland did teach Alice some new things...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Secrets You Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/gifts).



There’s something awfully strange about getting older when she had once been so _tall._ She remembered what it felt like to be bigger than a house and smaller than a dormouse.

She remembered puzzling out reason from the gaping maw of unreason – and celebrating unreason for what it was.

The ladies she took tea with and the men who paid her address could never quite fathom what that bright light emanating from Alice’s lovely eyes came from. Why she didn’t mind unreason, nonsense, or even utter tomfoolery.

It was the magic of Wonderland. A pity that she couldn’t name it.


End file.
